User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story - Chapter 7
Limited Time I changed into my pyjamas, for something to do, just waiting was driving me crazy. I grabbed my ipod, and slipped it into my backpack. My plan was to hide everything in my backpack, at lights out, pretend I needed to go to the bathroom, and some how sneak out. But, Mandy had noticed what I was doing. "You're sneaking out, aren't you?" Mandy asked, watching me put my shoes in my bag. "No!" I said, trying to make it look like it was something everyone does. "Here's a tip, get dressed, climb into bed - pulling the blanked up to rest under your chin. When Mrs Peabody comes in, to tell us to go to sleep, wait twenty minutes, then go into that room opposite." She climbed into her bed, and rested her head on the pillow. "It leads to the attic, climb out the window and down the lattice." "Thanks," I said, impressed that she knew all that. I gathered all the things I needed, putting my clothes back on and putting a jacket on, in case it was a little cold out. I waited, just like Mandy said, the covers pulled right up, so they rested under my chin. When Mrs Peabody came in, to announce it was lights out, I had to stop myself from cheering. As soon as she'd closed the door, I climbed out of bed, and pulled my shoes out of my bag and put them on, put the ipod in my pocket instead. It was a bit difficult in the dark, but Mandy surprised me by turning a flashlight on and shining it on my face. "Here, take this with you," she whispered. I thanked her, and took the flashlight, silently counting the minutes in my head, until it was safe to sneak out. I carefully opened the door, and peeked out. There was no sign of Mrs Peabody, so I crept across the corridor and opened the door to the attic. The wood was a little creaky, so I had to tiptoe across the old wooden floor. The window was unlocked, so I climbed out. I nearly had a heart attack, it was so high up. But I couldn't turn back now, just because I was scared. I swallowed my fear, and climbed down, it wasn't until I was near the bottom, I realised Ted was standing there waiting for me. "Had to avoid Mrs Peabody?" he inquired, holding my hand as I climbed off the lattice. "Yeah," I replied. I wondered how he knew, but then again if he had dated two girls that I knew, then he probably knew about girls having to sneak out of the dorms this way. The prefects were just finishing their patrol near the gates, and moving closer to the school building, so we made it to the boys dorms unnoticed. Ted checked that it was all clear, before I went inside. I was surprised when I saw his dorm room, it was so tidy that you would think only one person lived in it. Both beds were pushed together, to make a double bed. "Doesn't that get awkward, with your roommate around?" I joked, gesturing at the beds. "What roommate?" he replied. He took his leatherman jacket off, and put it on the back of the chair near the desk. "You don't have a roommate?" I asked, completely surprised. It didn't take me long, after coming to this school, to realise that there was more boys than girls. Since the boy's dorms was smaller, I would have thought that the rooms would have a few boys staying in each room. "Na, it used to be a nerd, but I bullied him until he moved out." He sat down on one of the beds, and gestured for me to sit next to him. I smiled and took my jacket off, leaving it on the chair with his. I took my ipod out of my jacket pocket, then sat down next to him. "Wouldn't be a big give away, if I started blasting out music, at this time of night?" he said, noticing my ipod. "Not if we use the headphones," I replied, handing him one of the earpieces. He immediately put the earpiece in his ear. I put the other earpiece in my ear, and looked through my playlist. "This isn't all chick music, is it?" he said, like the idea would be worse than eating Edna's cooking. "Maybe," I replied. I pressed play, and it started playing Enrique Iglesias's song Hero. "This song is a little old, isn't it?" he said. I didn't expect him to know it. "Yeah. How do you know it?" I asked, wondering if he had listened to it before. "Mandy is a fan. She used to make me listen to it," he said, like it was a traumatic memory. I giggled, the look on his face was so funny. Our night together was perfect, we talked about what we liked and didn't like. Instead of me sneaking back into the girls dorm, he insisted I stayed with him. I fell asleep in his arms, happy that we could spend this time together. Even though I knew our time to act as a couple was limited, I knew that I wouldn't lose moments like this. When I woke up, Ted was already awake, he was still laying next to me. I smiled at him sleepily. "Morning," I said happily. "Morning," he replied. When I had to use the bathroom, Ted looked out the door, to see how many guys were around. He closed the door behind him, so no one could see in. "Dude!" he called out to someone. "I need you to help me clear out the dorm, for about.. half hour," I heard him say. "Got New Chick in there, huh?" I heard someone reply, they sounded like Damon. "No, I haven't, I just need to clear the dorms," Ted insisted. It was sweet of him to not brag about me being in here. "Cheating on New Chick already? Awesome man!" He sounded really impressed. "Dude, not cool," Ted said firmly. "Alright, Dude, our secret," he replied. Ted came back into the room, he whispered in my ear, "I'll slam the front door, that means it's all clear." I heard the fire alarm go off, the way the boys shouted stuff was funny, they were worse than us girls. I heard the front door being slammed, so that was my 'all clear' that I could have a shower in the bathroom. Our day together was, to me, perfect. We talked, listened to music on my ipod. He even played some music, he liked, on his ipod. We managed to sneak out the dorm undetected, and walked down the beach together. We sat on the small pier, near the abandoned beach house. Neither of us said anything, we just watched the sunset together. He had his arm around me, I looked him in the eyes and smiled. This was better than any fairytale. Then we shared our first kiss. Category:Blog posts